1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and structure for manufacturing Charge-Coupled-Device (CCD) image pick-up devices.
2. Related Art
Charge-Coupled-Device (CCD) image pick-up devices have been manufactured by: forming a wafer having a thin (e.g., 20 micron) CCD layer on a much thicker (e.g., 300 microns) silicon layer, dicing the wafer into individual dies, removing the silicon layer from the die, and bonding the resultant CCD layer to additional structure to form a complete chip. The preceding process is expensive and prone to fabrication failures because of the thinness of the CCD layer coupled with the fact that the CCD layer is unsupported mechanically while the silicon layer is removed from the die. Additionally, removing the CCD layer from each die individually is inherently inefficient.
There is a need for an inexpensive, efficient, and reliable method of manufacturing CCD image pick-up devices.